Life After The Battle
by mermaidatheart
Summary: How Jacob and Renesmee's life turned out after the battle in Breaking Dawn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters :( wahh Stephanie Meyer get's all the credit for making this amazing world. (So jealous)**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't hate if it's complete rubbish! **

* * *

Chapter 1

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. It has been twelve years since the almost battle with the Volturi. I couldn't ask for a better life than the one I have. I''m half vampire half human and my husband is a werewolf. The rest of my family are vampires except for my five children. But, I'm really getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to about 7 years after the battle.

Jacob Black. My best friend. He had always been like a brother to me and he'd been there for me my whole life. But recently my feelings toward him have started to stray away from friendship. I never really noticed before but Jake is gorgeous! I'd never known why all the girls from school would stare when he picked me up everyday but now I see it. He's absolutely stunning. Especially when he's not wearing a shirt, which is usually all the time! (Lucky me.) Now before you go making assumptions that he's just trying to show off, the reason he doesn't need a shirt is because his body runs at a nice warm temperature of 108 degrees. This being because he is a werewolf! I know crazy right. I have a vampire family and my best friend is a werewolf. I have a crazy life, but I love it.

I woke up to the sun shining through the crack in my curtains. I got up to open them and marvel at the beauty of my skin when it shimmered in the sunlight. As I was being dazzled by the sight, I heard a faint knock on my door. I turned around and saw my favorite person in the whole world smiling at me.

"Hey Jake!"

"Morning Ness, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, are Mom and Dad at the main house?"

"Yeah, they sent me over to get you. So why don't you have a shower and we'll head over and see everybody? Alice is going to jump out of her skin if you don't get there soon."

"Haha, alright I'll be quick!"

Jake left the room and quietly closed the door behind him. I went at vampire speed to get in the shower. Once I was done I applied a little makeup and went to find an outfit that Alice would approve of. I ended up wearing a simple green cocktail dress that was sequined and flared out a little at the waist, with a matching pair of Marc Jacobs stilettos. I did one last twirl in front of the mirror and went to go find Jacob.

He was seated at the little table in our kitchen. He stood up to give me a hug as soon as he saw me. He picked me up and twirled me around a couple times. When he finally put me down he held me at arms length and just stared.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him in an attempt to pull him back to reality.

"You look beautiful as always sweetie. We better get going everyone's waiting."

Jake has always told me I was beautiful and pretty. But, he had never looked at me like that before... Maybe it's just wishful thinking because of the crush I have on him but, the way he looked at me today said something more than we were just friends. I hope that we would get some alone time today. I finally decided to tell him how I feel and pray that he likes me too. I know he imprinted on me but the imprint means he is what I need him to be and I feel like he still thinks I only need him as a friend. Sometimes it's like he still thinks of me as a little kid. I mean I technically am only 7, but I have the body and mind of a 17 year old.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as we entered the main house. Alice had decorated the whole living room for my birthday. It was so overboard but typical Alice. Mom and Dad were the first ones to give me a hug and wish me happy birthday. Next were Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, then finally Jasper. Alice was no where in sight. I asked Dad where she was through my thoughts. All he did was nod toward the entrance from the garage. I had no idea what was going on so I went out to find her. I could hear the rest of the family and Jake following behind me. When I opened the garage door I got attacked by a bundle of excitement. Alice was bouncing so much I could hardly keep up with what she was saying. Finally I noticed a car under a sheet. I had no idea why they would've put a sheet over one of their cars. I looked around to see who's it was but all of their cars were there. I looked at Alice with a puzzled look on my face and she ripped off the sheet and yelled, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

All I could do was stand there and stare. She knew how much I loved her yellow Porsche, and she had gotten me one of my own but green! My favorite color was green. I couldn't believe it! I was so excited to test it out. I gave her the biggest hug and asked if I could take it out now. She looked and Dad and he nodded. I just had to be back in an hour so I could open the rest of the presents my family had gotten me. As I turned to walk towards the car I noticed Jacob staring in awe. I immediately asked if he wanted to come with me thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to tell him how I felt. He didn't respond but jumped into the passenger seat. I got in and started the engine. It was like music to my ears. Within seconds we were speeding down the highway.

I had drove to first beach in LaPush without even really thinking about it. Jake and I both loved it here so I figured this would be the best place to tell him. I parked the car and both of us went to sit on the fallen birch tree we usually sat on. It was kind of awkward at first, like neither of us really new what to say. When all of a sudden Jake pulled a little velvet bag out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it without saying a word and gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A little wooden russet colored wolf attached to a silver chain, engraved on the back it said "My Wolf". I always called Jake my wolf and this wolf was the same color as him. I looked up with tears in my eyes. He was staring at me. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't begin to explain how much I loved it. How much I loved him. I looked into his eyes and without thinking, leaned over and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He kissed me back with just as much. We broke our kiss and looked into each other's eyes and at that moment I knew this is where I wanted to be forever. In his embrace.


End file.
